Silver Coin
Silver Coins are small magical trinkets carried by Soul Reaver. He typically keeps them in his Infinity Pouch. Physical Description The silver coins are discs a few centimeters in diamater and made of pure, polished silver. One side is bare, while the other features a small, simple runic design. A side effect of their enchantments is that they never tarnish. Though they bear a resemblace to the silver currency used in some places, they are actually unique items and not intended to be used as a form of tender. Properties The silver coin can be affixed to the forehead (or theoretically any other body part) of a willing individual. Once attached, its magical forces will hold it firmly in place. It cannot be removed without extremely powerful antimagic, surgery, or the express desire of the person who 'gifted' it. One effects of the coin is to form a mental 'bond' between the individual bearing the coin and the person who gave it to them. The giver will be able to more easily sense the location of the wearer, and similarly, the wearer can more easily find the giver by concentrating on the coin, even if the two are on different Planes entirely. It also eases energy transfer, such as healing or other rejuvinating magics, and telepathic communication However, the coins also have a darker purpose. By simultaneously touching the coin, using a single word of power ("Dis") and willing the coin to activate, the giver can destroy the recipient. The coin will pulse with white light, then manifest a razor-sharp, long, hollow lance on the side touching the flesh, which will immediately pierce through the recipient. After this, at the giver's command, the lance will bloom open, manifesting blades and spikes as it does so. The force of this is enough to rend its target apart into little more than strips of meat and shattered bone. History The silver coins were created by Soul Reaver himself several centuries ago. He appears to carry several of them. Two individuals are known to have been gifted with one in the past. One of these was Asaki Masako, who received one after she was bested in combat by Soul Reaver and pledged her allegiance to him. While Soul Reaver offered it ostensibly as a token of their bond but in actuality it was just as much a means of ensuring that she would not betray him in the future. The fact that he did not trust her - or perhaps, could not afford to trust her - still causes Soul Reaver to feel guilt. The coin was eventually removed when Soul Reaver learned to trust Asaki, though even then he did not reveal its true purpose to her. The other was Natalya Yagudin - or rather, a fake, hostile creature designed to look like her. Soul Reaver, encountering 'Natalya' injured in the Eye of Terror, suspected that something was amiss. The fake Natalya's injuries gave Soul Reaver a way to convince her to wear the coin - by arguing that it would assist him in healing her. When she then revealed her true nature in a subsequent battle, he activated its powers and destroyed her. Category:Epic Board Battle Category:Artifact